Memories
by Lolzersgirl
Summary: When Wally and Dick escape from two rapists, Dick's memories come flooding Wally listens to the Boy Wonder with a warm heart, only for it to turn cold out of feelings of horror for the


**A/N: One-shot! Rated M for cussing and being centered around rape.**

"Wally..." Robin stammered, his voice croaky, and his throat making it incredibly hard to speak.

"I'm fine, Rob... It's nothing..." Kid Flash replied, before tripping over, falling flat on his face.

"NO YOU ARE NOT! YOU JUST GOT SKIMMED BY A BULLET IN THE LEG, KF!" Dick roared, hurting his throat in the process. Dick had no real emotion in his voice, other than pure anger.

"DICK, YOU JUST GOT RAPED! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU UPSET ABOUT ME!?" Wally roared at his best friend, tears escaping his emerald eyes.

The two had been kidnapped by two muggers. Dick was raped by one and Wally would have been too, if he hadn't finally learned to vibrate his molecules through chains. He had saved Dick just before he was shot, but while running with the Boy Wonder, his leg was almost shot straight through, luckily it had only skimmed, yet it still caused a lot of bleeding.

"I... I... You know I've been through worse..." Dick commented, his tone sad and depressed. He was referring to his late parents, who had died during an `accident`.

"I know you have. But what happened back there, is not a "I've been through worse" situation, Dick." Wally replied, looking into the unmasked, blue eyes of his 13 year old friend.

"And dude... You're thirteen! Nothing like that should EVER happen to anyone, especially a thirteen year old!" Wally stammered, gripping onto Dick's shoulder, lifting himself up. His leg was oozing crimson blood. Both of the teen's costumes had been ripped an torn. Dick's eye-mask had been ripped off, revealing his beautiful, blue orbs.

"It's happened before, Walls... Three times actually..." Dick mumbled, trying to make it under his breath, but failing horribly as his croaky voice gave away his words easily.

"WHAT!? WHEN!?" Kid Mouth screamed, his mouth gaping. He knew Dick had been tortured once before... BUT RAPED!?

"One was a few months ago... With the Injustice League...". Both the boys shuddered at the thought of the so-called `Injustice League` raping someone such as Dick. "Another nine months ago... After the encounter with Deathstroke...". Deathstroke was a villain who had appeared not to recently, he was quite a pervert, so him raping Dick wasn't as much as a surprise. After Deathstroke had been taken to justice, he renamed himself Slade and swore revenge on Dick.

"The other... Was four years ago..." Dick stammered, visibly cowering in the moonlight. "FOUR FUCKING YEARS!? WHO DID IT!? YOU WERE NINE DUDE! THAT'S... That's just..." Wally screamed, before making his voice lowering to stomach churning whisper.

"It... It... It wasn't just one person..." Dick stammered, sitting down and holding back tears. "WHAT!? IT WAS A FUCKING GANG-BANG!?" Wally yelled, putting his head in his hands. Dick looked up at his best friend, genuinely touched by how concerned he was. "Who did it Dick? I'm going to fucking rip them shreds!" He questioned, placing his hand on Dick's shoulder, slowly realizing that tears were flooding down his cheeks. He knew the answer would be horrific, so he hugged to younger boy to comfort him.

"Ivy... Harley... Talia... Livewire... Rouge... Killer Frost... T-The rest of them just kind of stood around... Watching..." Dick mumbled, the tears escaping from his blue eyes, and racing down his cheeks. He was crying like an eight year old, clutching Wally like a teddy bear. "Who were? Who were standing watching?" Wally asked, stroking Dick's black hair. "Jinx... Blackfire... The ones m-my age..." Dick told the redhead, his face in the older's chest. "B-But... It was stopped before it got so severe..." The Boy Wonder stumbled on his words, the memories flooding back one by one.

"Why? Did the Bat stop it!?" Wally asked, slightly cheered up that someone had interfered with the horrific event.

"No... The Cat..." Dick said. His eyes had dimmed to a light grey, his cheeks were tear-stained and his lips were chapped. "CATWOMAN!?" Wally was taken aback, Catwoman was surely one of the most seductive of the female villains, why would she help Dick? "She's like a mother to me, Wally... The c-closest I've g-got..." Dick hoarse voice replied. His eyes were shut tight.

"How did they even get you anyway, Rob?" The fastest boy alive question the Boy Wonder. "You know that time Arkham decided to separate the different genders?" He questioned the older. It was a rather stupid idea to say the least. The female wing of the asylum was less guarded, as it was new and still had walls without graffiti on them. As a result, the females had escaped, and had taken down the temporary guard, Robin. You could guess where it went from there. Catwoman had left while she had the chance, but returned to get some of the jewels hidden in her room, she had found the other girls and freed the boy. It was a horrific sight in the lowest terms.

"Oh..." Was all Wally could say before he found himself being hugged tightly by the younger. He decided to let him be, he needed time to calm after the conversation they just had. Wally looked at his leg, the blood had dried and it wasn't acting like a blood-fall anymore. He looked at Batman's ward, he was asleep in his arms. It was a heartwarming sight, the Boy Wonder had boy in his name for a reason, he was so young, though his maturity levels would indicate he was over the teen years. Wally really felt for the boy, he was like a brother to him after all. Wally hugged the boy tighter and fell asleep under the stars.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I hope you like it! It actually went rather well I think... Well almost... Please review! Would really appreciate! -Lolzers**


End file.
